jannafandomcom-20200214-history
Janna Windforce
Welcome to the Janna Wiki, the wiki about Janna Windforce that you can edit! Community Guide Please feel free to add in any comments, missing math(for skills), and thoughts on how to become a better Janna to this wiki page~! We would greatly appreciate any ideas, that you wonderful people would come up with~! Thank you~! Itemization General Principles: 45% cdr is very important because the utility of abilities is only helped by cdr. AP and shield/heal amplification is also good because it makes e and r much stronger. Movespeed and enough tankiness that you can be where you need to be without getting 1 shot are also good to have. However, there are items the team needs and you would be trolling not to get, and you have to put what is necessary to win the game first over nice stats to have yourself. Yellow vs Blue: Yellow gives passive regen and gold when minions die without you doing anything. Blue gives gold passively and gives gold and damage for hitting champs and towers. If it's a lane you can go aggressive in and poke with autos, you can go the blue item. If not and the enemy lane has better trades and pressure on you, you have to go the yellow item. You only go blue when you want to fight and win lane. Yellow is for trying to survive lane. For example, in cait janna vs vayne alistar you have pressure in lane so blue, but in ezreal janna vs jhin zyra they outtrade you so you go a more passive playstyle with yellow, just shielding the poke. Early Backs: You need a sighstone and boots, but there are possibilities here. You can upgrade your support item and go ruby sighstone, or you can just combine the support item and sighstone. Combining them costs less gold but gives no active and you don't buy the stats from the upgraded support item, but the benefit is you get your core items earlier. If you are feeling confident never hesitate to buy a dark seal for a bit of strength and snowballing throughout the laning phase. Boots: Lucidity-The 10% cdr is good midgame since it may let you get more abilities off in fights. However, late game you may hit 45% cdr without lucidty and early game you may not be able to roam as well. Swiftness-The only advantage swiftness has over mobis is letting you reposition better during fights. Mobility-These are helpful for matching the enemy support's pressure early and good late if you have 45% cdr already. A lot of what you will be doing (warding, clearing wards, shielding people) does not disable the passive. However, there is a soft cap on movespeed and passive, w, and aether wisp all give movespeed. Essential Items: Ignore everything here, who knows it's preseason LUL Locket-Right now locket is a must buy most games on most supports. That may change but as of now locket is a commonly strong item and works well on janna since shield amplification (windspeaker's etc) applies. Locket is all the defensive stats you should really ever need, with good play major defensive items are not necessary. Forbidden Idol-Although it's not a major item, it gives exactly what you want and builds into two great items, whose shield enhancing passive stacks additively with each other and windspeaker's blessing. Ardent Censer-All the stats censer gives are great on Janna. The passive is also easy to apply to lots of people and is great if your team has lots of ad champions that auto a lot. For example, if you have yasuo/volibear/varus/janna/jinx, censer is great because your team needs the magic damage and everyone benefits from the passive since they auto a lot. The shield passive stacks additively, but not with multiple of the same item (so you can go censer crucible, but not censer censer) Mikael's Crucible-This also builds out of idol, and depends heavily on the enemy team. It's good if they have abilities (ashe arrow, lux snare, nasus wither, etc) that you need to cleanse your team of. Crucible's active is very important so if you get it you need to keep in mind what you are using it for and react quickly. One downside is that janna is not super mana heavy and you may not need the magic resistance, so aether wisp can sometimes be better than chalice, but it's still good overall. You can also save people with the heal. The main thing is the active though, and while it has a high cd and doesn't work on suppresses (ww, malz ult) the active can be gamechanging. Ability Power: Rabadon's Deathcap-AP is actually a valuable stat on janna, since e and r both benefit from it a lot. Deatchap is very expensive but straight ap is great. Dark Seal/Mejai's-Dark Seal and possibly Mejai's is good on janna for 3 reasons. 1) ap is good on janna^. 2) it's easy to accumulate stacks because shielding people gives tons of assists. 3) janna shouldn't die so you shouldn't lose the stacks. Morello-The ap and cdr are great stats, although it's a bit overkill on mana and unlike chalice none of that can gets converted to hp regen. Other: Zzrot-If it goes super late you may still want a slot for pinks but you can buy zzrot since if it's the type of game that goes late having a zzrot to pressure a lane will probably be useful and you can sell it or keep it for the defensive stats. Zeke's Herald-Situational because adcs tend to get more than 50% crit but if you have a heavy ap team so censer isn't appropriate and only an adc like luc does physical damage but doesn't have over 50% crit (ghostblade cleaver build) zekes is good Banner of Command-Banner is an item that should be good on janna since the stats are nice and the active is situationally very useful, but has to compete with locket's shield. Laning Phase In lane, you shouldn't waste your abilities randomly. Use e when people trade, ideally while projectiles are in the air. This may not be possible depending on ping and reaction time but if you can, wait for the projectile to be fired and then shield. E is your main ability for trades. The rest should be saved unless it's an extended trade or all in, but the ideal trade with janna is just a few autos that you win because of shield. E is much better on adcs than on janna, a lucian's rotation has a much higher ad ratio than a janna's. That being said you can shield whoever is trading, and if they go for you instead of your adc you can go ahead and shield yourself, so it's situational. Poke with autos yourself when you can, such as during a trade or when they can't trade back. Teamfights The main thing to focus on is keeping your team alive. Janna's primary focus in teamfights is to peel the carries, especially the adc, because as teamfights go on it's very important that adcs are alive and able to deal sustained damage. Of course, it's situational, and you should try to save whoever you can. Ability Usage Skill Order Max r>e>w>q but put a point in q at level 2 Passive The movespeed from passive is nice for kiting and getting around the map. You can use it to help your adc get to lane slightly faster when you back together. Q Janna's q can be charged up or fired immediately. In general you will just be using it immediately as that's more reliable. If you are charging up a q, you need to anticipate where people will go in the future and as it charges you need to have in mind "If I use it after now it will miss" and use it at the last possible moment when it will still hit. Q can interrupt abilities such as leona's e and lee sin's q. Reacting in time may be difficult but you can anticipate the abilities before they are used. However, against a good player if you start charging a q they will not attempt to dash into it. You should not randomly waste q because it does very little damage, so save it for crucial moments. Because of the travel speed and potential charge time, it's more often possible to hit q on champions moving towards you than champions moving away from you. Q has such a wide hitbox that it should never miss unless they spend something like flash. If possible angle to hit multilple people. Both q and r can cancel dashes so you need to know what you can interrupt. Only dashes that are blinks (kass, ez, flash) or give cc immunity (hec, malph) can't be interrupted, everything else can be. W The slow is a pretty simple ability. It's janna's best tool when chasing people who are running away from you. You can use the slow to make hitting q easier (the reason you should never miss q barring flash or something is the reliability of the w q combo). Of course, it can also be used to peel. E In lane the main thing with shields is to be clean. It's very important to use shield on the right person at the right time. Once you get out of lane and in to teamfights you can start to spam e whenever it's up. Your first thought with e should be the adc or whoever is important to keep alive, but obviously it's situational and if your lee sin is diving in or tanking tower or is about to die or whatever he may need the shield more. R Like q, ult can be use to interrupt, although most of the time you won't be using it this way since you have q for that. The heal on ult is ridiculously strong if you can channel it, but the knockback is also useful. The closer you are to an enemy, the further ult will knock them back. The main points with using ult are positioning and timing. You should be positioned close enough to your carries that if someone gets on them you can knock them away, but not so close that you will be caught by aoe cc like a hec or annie ult and unable to immediately disengage. Because the heal is so strong, you really want to channel it if at all possible (but don't kill yourself). This means the ideal rotation is e>r>e, so that you shield before ulting, channel your ult while shield comes off cooldown, then shield again once it's over. You can't use abilties but you can exhaust during ult, assuming you don't have to move to cast it. ALSO, JANNA'S R IS A SHITTY AND SUBOPTIMAL ENGAGE. UNLESS THE TEAM HAS NO OTHER OPTIONS, DO NOT "WINDSEC" PEOPLE. USE IT TO PEEL. YOU END UP LIKE THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfC1BVEDJR0 AND YOUR ADC WILL DIE. IF, ON THE OFF CHANCE IT'S ACTUALLY THE RIGHT PLAY, GO FOR IT, BUT IT'S LIKE USING MALPHITE ULT TO PEEL. ENGAGE IS NOT WHAT THE CHAMP OR ABILITY EXCELS AT, SO PLEASE STOP MAKING "HIGHLIGHT CLIPS" OF ENGAGES. Is it situationally the right decision to engage with ult? Maybe, in the same way it's situationally the right decision for hecarim to ult out to survive, but you shouldn't be proud of suboptimal play. Leave the insec to your lee sin and just take care of the wind and the win. I'm talking to you, Luis. In fact, this is more of a general rule (not just about R) but if you want to build like a malphite and play like a lee sin that's great but don't pick janna to do it. Support Matchups Nami In lane against nami, unless the adc matchup actually gives you kill pressure, which is rare, go the yellow item and save shield for her w. When she uses w shield it and try not to trade for much more than the shield's hp because she has a sustain advantage. In particular, your adc needs to stay healthy because you have the yellow item+3 pots and they only have 1 pot and lifesteal and they need enough hp to cs. Don't waste an hp advantage you have but don't go for aggressive trades either because nami wins trades and has sustain. When you get ganks in general focus the nami because she has no escapes and w>q her to at least burn flash. The main thing is to not take trades even if they seem even because she will outtrade and outsustain. Leona Janna has pressure on leona in lane so you can go the blue item here. Leona's e can be interrupted by janna q so she should not be a threat from levels 1 to 5. The only way she hits it is if you are standing away from your adc and she hits them with it, because it is not possible to reliably stop her from getting to the adc if your tornado comes from far away at a perpendicular angle. Leona also can kill wards as soon as you place them, so you need to get wards into the bush when she isn't there ready to auto q auto it in order to bully her. Once she hits 6 she can initiate with her ult and if she hits a stun it's a kill or summoners at the least. ADC Combos Ezreal wip Vayne This is heavily dependent on how vayne plays. One approach to the lane is to try to farm it out and scale. Another is to take trades and go for kills. The key is to be on the same page as the vayne, so if vayne trades trade with her, and if vayne farms don't trade unless the enemy lane forces it. The all in past 6 is pretty strong, but both janna and vayne need to play very precisely to keep vayne alive. Compared to other carries like jinx or caitlyn, vayne has less range but more mobility so one difficulty in a fight can be keeping up with vayne, because if vayne gets too far from janna janna can't help her. Caitlyn Early game cait's range+janna e lets her take great trades where she gets a few autos off with shield and the enemy just gets off one or two and cait heavily wins the trade with shield. This lets janna cait shove early levels and get lane priority but the lane is not as strong in an all in and if you are pushing to the enemy tower and harassing them you have to be aware of the possibility of a gank. In general you should have an hp advantage before the first back but afterwards you will need to be careful since midgame is a bit of a power trough. Cait goes bf>hurricane>ie and once she has two or three major items you are very strong again and this is a good combo late game. If you have cait janna, especially with a mid that has pressure like viktor/syndra or shields like karma you can siege very well. Late game you can definitely keep cait alive and she can usually carry teamfights. Jinx It's hard to be proactive with this lane so in lane you just have to trade a bit like with cait and farm. If you can win a fight that's great but since you probably can't force one the main thing is to just not die. You have to babysit the jinx because she has no mobility so if you make a mistake they will kill your jinx and there is nothing jinx can do about it. The benefit is if jinx stays alive and dpsing she carries fights extremely hard so when you're playing with a jinx you need to focus on peeling her. If you don't let jinx feed you scale extremely well as long as you keep jinx alive. Just remember to position with her and if you're not sure who to shield in a fight just shield the jinx. This can also be run with champs like nunu and karma but the downside is you will lack engage and the ability to make plays. Even if you do have a hecarim or something it can still be hard to get good fights out of skirmishes with janna jinx so it's best to group and take objectives together. If you leave jinx without peel she will usually either be useless or die. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse